Kitty Kats
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: They say that a cat brings good fortune. Axel x Roxas [For Soraslilangel]


They say that a cat brings good fortune. Axel x Roxas (For Soraslilangel)

Yeah, lame summary I know. But I feel better knowing that the AkuRoku empire is slowly expanding…(Evil laugh)

Anyways, I'd love to dedicate this wholly to **soraslilangel** AKA **Jessie** because she drew me this seriously spanking hawt picture of Axel and Roxas in a particular scene for 'For a Change' and I felt that a chapter dedication was not enough. Fuck yeah it wasn't enough. So here's to Jessie! Hoorah! Huzzah!

* * *

The red head awoke abruptly to the voice screaming out his name just outside the window of his house. He glared bloody murder at the clock that read 10.47am and then huffed as he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the window of his room that was on the second storey.

"Axel!" the screaming grew louder when he stepped closer to the window, "Axel!! Get your ass down here this instant!"

The red head quirked up an eyebrow as he leisurely opened the window and rested his arms on the window sill.

"Axel!! Get your fucking ass down here now!!"

The red head stared amusedly at the blond screaming outside his house, just under the tree of his front lawn. He fought back a yawn in order to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"Axel! I'm warning you! Seriously, if you don't get down in 3 seconds I'll-"

"You'll what?" the red head smirked as the blond looked up at him.

It took the blond a full thirty seconds before he replied, "Err...I'm sorry...what?" a bit unintelligently.

"What're you gonna do to that poor kitty sitting on my tree?" his smirk widened as he rested his chin in his palm.

"I was err…" he shifted his eyes away momentarily, "Was gonna tell him I won't give him anymore treats. He loves those." He reasoned as he stared up at the black kitty which yawned in boredom.

"Hmm...ok." he nodded in understanding. "So, you named your kitty Axel, hm?" he asked as he stared at the small kitten which sat on top of the branch not one foot away from his window.

"Yeah." He turned his head back up to the small animal that spotted a praying mantis on a leaf perched above its head. Its green eyes wide with concentration, its black pointy ears perked up and it slowly got ready to pounce for it, all but forgetting that it was still at least 10 feet up in the air.

"Why?"

"I…don't know actually." He turned back to his neighbor and wondered why he was so curious, "Why are you asking?"

"Oh," he grinned, "It's interesting to wake up in the morning with your neighbor screaming out your name." he almost burst out with laughter from the expression coming from the blond.

"Your name…is Axel?" he pointed at the said person weakly.

"Yup, the one and only," he chuckled and then corrected himself, "Oh, well, not anymore." The kitten sat up on its hind legs and tried to reach up to the green insect.

"Oh, um, well…" he laughed weakly, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." he retreated back into his house and the blond immediately assumed that the red head got fed up with him.

He turned back to his kitten, "Can we go home now?" he felt rather embarrassed by the whole situation.

The kitten suddenly lost interest at the bug as it turned its head towards the window.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The red head coaxed the black animal with a small bag of kitten treats. As predicted, it ran towards the house, jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the window sill. "Good kitty." he smiled as the kitten purred and rubbed its head on Axel's hand.

He almost forgot about the boy who was looking up at him from the first storey, "So, Axel's owner, what's your name?" he asked, "Or do you prefer me to call you Axel's owner?" he chuckled as he opened the bag of treats and gave the kitten a couple.

"I'm Roxas." He smiled, happy that the kitten warmed up to the stranger so quickly.

"Roxas huh?" he smirked, "Nice name. Maybe I should get myself a kitten and name it after you." He chuckled as the kitten purred while it ate the treats.

"That'll be weird." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, still quite messy from waking up.

"Hey, it's payback." He smirked again as he scratched behind the kitten's ear, "I'll get to yell out my kitten's name to get him out of _your_ tree."

The blond laughed even more.

"I've been meaning to ask," he paused for a moment as he took out a couple more treats for the kitten, "This isn't natural is it?" he indicated to the small tuff of red fur on the kitten's head.

"No, the previous owner was an idiot and tried to dye it completely red." He shook his head in disbelief. "The guys of SPCA took the kitten away and fined the idiot before it got any worse."

The red head whistled, "Poor kitty." He scratched its ears and offered it a couple more treats as compensation.

"Do you have a cat too?" the blond suddenly changed the subject. "You seem pretty friendly with them."

"Nope. Never owned one."

"Oh…Then why do you have treats?" he asked curiously as he pointed to the object in the red head's other hand.

"This little guy would usually come over sometimes." He smiled as the kitten licked his hand for more.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for looking after him." He raised his hand to rub his neck which was getting a little sore from looking up for so long.

"No worries." He smiled as he gently picked up the kitten and retreated back into his house.

He came out minutes later with the kitten purring happily away, "Here you go." He smiled as he handed the black kitten over, "Take care of Axel." He scratched the kitten's ear again.

"You mean you? Or the kitten?" he smirked as he stared down at his pet.

"It works both ways." He returned the smirk with one of his own as the kitten suddenly found interest with playing with the red head's fingers.

* * *

The blond woke abruptly to the sound of his name being called out. And after a bit of concentration from his still sleepy brain, he concluded that the sound came from a very familiar voice and he wondered if this was payback from that time.

That was a week ago though.

He looked at his clock which blinked at him and read 9.57am.

He groaned as he slowly rolled out of bed and trudged over to his window and pushed them open, "What is it Axel?" he asked with a yawn while he rubbed his eyes with one hand and the other rested on the cool windowsill.

"I want you to meet Roxas." He grinned as he held up a ginger colored kitten with inquisitive blue eyes.

The blond smiled tiredly as he rested his cheek on his hand, "When did you get him?"

"Just yesterday, I was walking home from work when I saw him from the window of a pet store." He smiled as he held the kitten close to him and started scratching behind the kitten's ear.

The blond laughed and yawned at the same time.

"Where's Axel? I wanna see if Roxy likes him." He grinned as he started looking around for the black fur ball.

"My cat is still sleeping." He looked back into his room to see the black kitten curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Well, wake him up." He chuckled as he looked up at the blond who rubbed his eyes one more time.

"He'll be in a hissy fit." He warned.

"Ah, he'll be fine." He waved off the comment with a smirk, "I'm sure Axel's a morning person too."

The blond scoffed as he retreated back into his room and cooed for his pet to wake up. "Come on Axel, you practically sleep twenty hours a day anyway." He smiled and the red head outside let out an indignant huff, "I do not!"

Roxas laughed then shouted out the window, "I wasn't talking about you."

"I'm sure you were! You and I both know you were!"

"Yes Axel, whatever you say Axel." He shook his head as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, slipped on a pair of sandals and walked out of the house to meet with his neighbor.

The black kitten was already fully awake and curious to its surroundings by the time the blond stepped up to the red head. Its curiosity was instantly peaked when it sensed the other kitten nearby.

"Good start, they're not fighting." Axel commented as he kept his kitten close to him just in case.

"Kittens are playful and friendly by nature, that is, if you don't threaten them first." Roxas spoke as he bent over and placed his kitten down, the red head did the same.

The kittens merely stared at each other for a while before the black one decided to circle the other with inquisitive green eyes.

"I think they're fine." Axel smiled as he turned back to the blond who had his arms folded and with a grin on his face.

"I'm sure Axel and Roxas will get along fine."

"Us? Or them?" the red head smirked as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"I think it works both ways."

The two kittens got along purrfectly.

* * *

It's short and sweet and to the point.

I got this idea from when I found my cat's kitten in my sad excuse of a backyard. Actually, it was first inspired from this picture I drew (which I uploaded in DeviantArt which you can find the link as my homepage in my profile (Is very shameless)) but I left this story halfway done but when I found the kittens, I found inspiration again to finish it. Lols. Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
